


The Protection of Ruby Kurosawa

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood, Bodyguard!AU, F/F, Fluffy but also angst, Hope I actually finish a multi-chapter once, Magic!AU, Violence, it's also kinda gang!au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: With the kingdom torn into three districts, the royal family is in shambles. The streets are becoming more and more unsafe and while Dia Kurosawa is busy trying to restore the kingdom her father left behind, Ruby has business talks with the gang leaders from the various districts. Only one girl is able to protect the young princess from the corrupt magicians - Kanan Matsuura, a street rat.





	The Protection of Ruby Kurosawa

_“Is she okay? Has she woken up yet? Natsuki-san?” Ruby moved her tiny legs to the other side of the room. She pulled the curtain to view the girl behind it. Ruby just had to know if she was okay now. Something about her was special, Ruby was sure of that. She didn't know if it was the magic she was radiating or if it was that look in her eyes, but something was special about her._

_“I’m afraid not. I would give you the details but you really ought to not bother yourself with that street rat, Ruby-sama. Your father will not be pleased.”_

_“But she looks like she’s in pain!” Ruby ran back up to the old maid, making sure not to trip over her own tiny little legs as she did. She took her hand and tugged her along insistently in the direction of the sleeping girl. The maid sighed and got up. She let her to be dragged along by the tiny princess and found herself by the sick girl’s side._

_Her body was in a rather peculiar state. Her skin was glowing an orange color, much like fire, and her facial expression was pained. She was grimacing and her hands were twitching as if she was having a painful nightmare. Natsuki had never encountered anything like this before, not even with the other royal members. Heiress Dia had radiated light before, but never to this extent and she had never looked pained before._

_Those scars across her face caused her worry as well: They looked like rashes more than anything else. Scars on a child...A child with such extraordinary powers. It was unthinkable how much power she possessed in that tiny body._

_“You need to help her! She’s in pain!” Ruby insisted again, pulling at the woman’s sleeve and pouting up at her face. “She’s a magician, right? Can’t you just give her one of your potions! She’ll get better!”_

_The maid frowned and knelt down beside the tiny princess. She pressed both of her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and made her look into her brown eyes._

_“This girl you’re so fond of in not a magician, Ruby-sama.” Natsuki bit her lip and let out a sigh._

_“That girl is an aura-user.” Ruby’s eyes went wide but then her eyebrows knitted together and she huffed._

_“Is that so bad? Does that mean you can't make her better?”_

* * *

 With a large amount of sweat rolling down her face and arms, Ruby sat up in bed. She felt a yell leave her throat and she grabbed onto the sheets of her bed desperately, tugging at them as she panted. One of her hands left the sheets just a second later to feel her forehead instead. She A few deep breaths and she was mostly calm, aside from her shaking arms.  
With a loud sigh, she let herself fall back on the bed. She looked at the ceiling and counted down the seconds in her head. _Three...Two….One…_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

“Ruby-sama are you okay?!? I heard a yell, do you need me to come in?!?” Ruby merely groaned and rolled onto her side, holding onto the sheets.

“Yes. Come in. Please.” Ruby knew that if she wouldn’t let Yoshiko-chan in she would get trouble from her father AND her sister later. She shuffled a little and let the blankets cover her head. She really didn’t want to get out of bed, not today. She knew she had to, but that didn’t mean she was going to make an effort in doing so.

She heard the door open behind her and she peeked over her shoulder for a second to see Yoshiko enter the room. She was dressed in her usual suit but something was peculiar about her. She had gotten rid of that bun that she always had, probably because Dia wouldn’t shut up about it. Refusing to do something for the queen was practically a death-sentence these days. Ever since the rebels stood up and the districts got divided, Dia had become more stressed and colder with the day. Currently, she resembled an ice queen more than anything, ironic when you think about the fact that the Kurosawa's had always preferred fire.

No wonder her father had agreed to take in that girl. Everything about her screamed fire. That girl….what was her name again? Ruby couldn’t remember.

“Did my little demon have a nightmare again?” Ruby groaned.

“If my father hears you talk like that he’ll kill you.” Yoshiko merely chuckled. She heard footsteps come closer and then the weight of the bed shifted. Yoshiko was sitting right behind her. Ruby groaned again, burying her head further into the sheets.

Yoshiko-chan was a dear friend but that didn’t mean Ruby didn’t sometimes need some time for herself.

Then again, she understood today was a special day. The princess sighed and sat up. Her face turned to Yoshiko and she gave a slight smile. Her friend returned it and placed a gloved hand on her cheek, her thumb rubbing it ever so slightly. “You’ll be okay.”

“Will I really? Besides, that’s easy for you to say, you got a promotion. Leaving me for my sister, aren’t you just a traitor?” Ruby chuckled, her smile grew more genuine and her cheeks a slight red. Yoshiko always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

“Yup, I think you’ll be okay. If the guy is a douchebag you’ll avoid him like the plague.”

“I don’t think my sister will be very happy with that.”

“Your sister is stuck with me now, I doubt she’s happy with anything that’s currently happening.”

“Fair enough.” The two of them shared a laugh. Yoshiko leaned forward slowly to press their foreheads together and gave Ruby one last, sad, smile. “I’m gonna miss you little demon. Take care of yourself okay?”

Ruby leaned in to peck her cheek and nodded her head quickly. “I’ll do my rubesty.” She whispered before pulling away and putting her hands into the air enthusiastically. They had promised each other that there would be no tears. Yoshiko was simply here to do her job, promotions aren’t a rare thing, even if it wasn’t really a ‘promotion’ but rather a reassignment.

“You take care of yourself too, Yoshiko-chan.”

“I will, Ruby-sama, no, Ruby-chan.”

Yoshiko got up again, she adjusted the tie of her suit and bowed one last time before walking back to the door and leaving the room. Yoshiko was probably still out of the door, to wait for Ruby’s other, new, bodyguard to arrive to take over her job. Still, Ruby felt sad, not to the point where she wanted to bawl her eyes out, but she felt really empty.  
She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes, wanting to get a little bit more sleep before she was woken by her sister or her new bodyguard. She honestly didn’t want to meet him.

She wanted her Yoshiko back.

* * *

 “I’m gonna miss you.” Mari adjusted Kanan’s tie a little, smiling up at her.

“Oh, someone is getting _sentimental_ ~” Mari chuckled, giving one last thug at the fabric. She patted the tie and then stepped back from Kanan to take a good look at her. She stepped forward again to tug at her waistcoat slightly, which earned her a disapproving look from Mari.

“Come on, I’ve been doing this for like what, four years now? I can get dressed just fine!” Kanan huffed. Mari simply stuck out her tongue and giggled softly.

“I’m surprised you managed to sneak out. Again. What is this, the sixth time? What is your bodyguard even doing?” Mari grinned, putting a hand on her cheek and oh so dramatically gasping. “Oh, where could I have left my poor _Rikocchi_ ~ What will she do now that she’s lost me? I’m at a loss for words.”

Kanan rolled her eyes with a sigh before turning on her heel and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked fine, like any other day. She didn’t really know why she had to dress all special today in particular like she didn't dress up fancy enough any other day! Sure, it was a pretty big day but that didn’t mean Mari had to go all wild with her outfit. Besides, not like her appearance made any significant improvements from any other day. Kanan didn't see the point.

“Are you nervous about meeting with Ruby-chan again?”

“Not necessarily. I’m kind of excited if anything. I wonder if she still remembers me.”

“Not exactly hard y’know.” Mari walked up behind Kanan and used both of her hands to cover her eyes. Her voice grew softer and slightly pained even - as if she was empathizing with Kanan.

“I mean, those scars leave an impression on just about anyone. Though I doubt Ruby would like you any less for it. She was always so fond of you when you just came here, she was so worried about you too. I remember she refused to leave your side until you woke up. Lucky you, having a princess watch over you is an honor.” Kanan turned around and slowly moved Mari’s hands out of the way so she could see again. The bodyguard sighed and leaned in to wrap her muscular arms around the other girl and hug her tight for a couple of seconds. She didn't want to hear about Ruby. She just wanted to say goodbye to her best friend. 

“Thanks, Mari. For everything.” Instead of pushing her away, Mari smiled and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a good amount of seconds, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

“Don’t cry now tough guy, this isn’t the end of our friendship.”

Mari pulled away and playfully hit her shoulder. Kanan shook her head and folded her arms, not even impressed by Mari’s silly attempt to hurt her. “You call that a punch?”

“It wasn’t meant to be hard!”

“ _Very_ convincing.”

The two of them laughed again but were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. They both went quiet instantly and the voice on the other side brought them back to the reality of the situation.

“Kanan-san, you aren’t planning to make my sister wait forever, do you? What kind of bodyguard are you to not be by her side already! I expect great things of you so hurry up!” Seconds later the two of them heard the sound of heels stomping away, which slowly faded the farther they got away from the door.

Then they came back, faster even, as if in a hurry. “Also tell my fiancée that Riko-san is worried sick about her and that she should stop playing games and know her role in the world!” Kanan grinned at Mari, raising her eyebrows teasingly.

The sound of heels could be heard again but it slowly faded into the distance once more. The two of them were alone again, Dia had disappeared further into the palace.

“She has you wrapped around her finger, Mari.”

“You’ll be like that with Ruby soon enough.”

“As if! I’m her bodyguard, not her fiancée, nothing romantic will happen between us.” Kanan rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, collecting her suit jacket that she had laid down on a dresser. She slipped it on and tugged at it a few times to make sure it looked right.

“Keep telling yourself that, Matsuura.” Kanan peeked over her shoulder to see Mari wink at her. “Now go say hi to her!”

Kanan left the room with a heavy sigh.

* * *

 

Ten years since they had first spoken, ten years since they had last spoken. They had barely gotten to know each other, but from the very beginning, Kanan had known Ruby was special, somehow. Ruby had said the same thing about her at the time, but Kanan didn’t believe it for a second. She was a street rat, thrown out of the orphanage due to its limited food supplies and left on her own. Survival of the fittest, she had to take care of herself now.

It wasn’t easy with all the gangs and magicians out and about. Kanan found herself running away from danger more than looking for food. A woman who ran a gun store at the end of the street was nice enough to give her some bread from time to time, but that was it. And it didn’t help that she was always incredibly thirsty.

Kanan hadn’t even known about the extent of her power back then. Smoke coming from the tips of her fingers was normal to her, something her parents were able to do as well, only once she arrived at the orphanage was she shunned and later kicked out for it. Even now, ten years later, she was still confused about humans and other magicians. What was normal? What did Humans see as weird behavior? Seeing fire flow through your veins, was that normal? How about accidentally burning the edges of your hair when angry, was that considered normal? The blue-haired girl didn’t know a lot about who she was, and why she was the odd one out. In fear of being shunned again, she simply kept it to herself. The only ones who knew were: Dia, Ruby, their father, and Mari. Using her powers had been strictly prohibited by the king. She wasn't allowed to use them unless in the presence of a Kurosawa. Kanan wasn't about to argue with the man who gave her shelter and food.

Kanan had been taught to suppress and ignore her abilities unless they were to be used for the protection of a closed one, or rather, a Kurosawa. No wonder she was made to be a bodyguard of the family. They had taught her all kinds of techniques, from the basics of magic to the far advanced close-combat moves. It had taken her a couple of years, but she had managed, somehow.

The only thing that kept her going through that hell was the sweet words Ruby had said to her when she had been twelve.

“Ruby-sama?” Kanan asked, her closed fist resting on the door to the princess's room as the bodyguard waited for an answer. The bodyguard didn’t know when her heartbeat had increased in pace, but she knew she wasn’t allowed to have that happen. She took deep breaths and calmed herself and her heartbeat.

_"Rule number five: Stay calm at all times’_ she repeated to herself in her head.

“Come in…” Ruby said with a groan, grabbing a pillow and holding it over her head. She just needed a couple more minutes of sleep. Just a couple more. So she could forget about everything and have a good relaxing day.

However, She was robbed of that dream when she heard the door open and close again. She didn’t bother rolling off, she just stayed like that, back facing the door while having the pillow half wrapped around her head. She whined once more like a spoiled princess (Which she kinda is) and buried her head further into the sheets so she wouldn’t be able to hear anything.  
She heard footsteps coming closer and to around her bed. They stopped right next to her head, Ruby could see suit pants but not much else. She didn’t want to see anything else. Not some stupid guy who was going to protect her. She secretly wished Yoshiko would just come back already, say it was all just a joke.

“Ruby-sama?”

That voice...wasn’t a man’s however. It was surprisingly high-pitched so it had to be a girl right? Did her father arrange some thirty-five-year-old woman to take care of her? Curiosity was clawing at her being and eventually, she moved her face so she could look up at the girl standing before her.  
She was wearing a white shirt with a black waistcoat and a black suit jacket over it. Her shoulders were broad and her arms muscular but what stood out most about her were those dark blue locks and those amethyst eyes. And…

Those burn scars than ran from the corner of her upper lip, over her nose, all the way to the corner of her right eye. It looked unnatural and weird to have scars in such a place, but Ruby knew it wasn’t an actual fire that had caused it, but rather the power residing within her...

Kanan Matsuura. The girl she found on the street starving and sickly just ten years ago.

Her eyes went wide and she sat up instantly. She moved a hand forward and grabbed onto her waistcoat to make sure it was really her and not just her imagination toying with her. This was really Kanan, right?

“Kanan-chan…? What are you doing here?” She said, looking up into bright amethyst eyes that reminded Ruby of a dark night sky - one filled with bright sparkly stars

“I was assigned to be your bodyguard from now on.”

“My bodyguard?”

Ruby felt all of the animosity and tenseness that had gathered in her stomach fade away and instead, felt something else gather there, something pleasant. She didn’t know how to describe it, but if she had to choose a word for it, it would probably be something along the lines of…

_Relief_ or perhaps _Happiness?_  She couldn’t really decide which one suited the situation better, but one thing she knew for sure, Her life was about to get a lot more exciting with Kanan at her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bodyguard!au thing I'm working on that will probably last for a little. You can ask me questions about it on tumblr (Kanabxanie) or twitter (bxanie) I don't bite!
> 
> Also if you really want to see me write something you can request it on tumblr and I might write it, who knows!


End file.
